


looking is free

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigeru is tired, and he can't be held responsible for where his eyes may or may not have landed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking is free

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to fight another writer's block by resurrecting old saso fills, so this is kind of short :U

Yahaba Shigeru feels like he is several things, including a high school student who earns standard if not good grades; tall, for a Japanese boy of 16; a friend to animals, especially his two cats and dog; and overall a nice person who doesn’t particularly go looking for trouble. Of the several core schemas that make up his personality, he wouldn’t say “being a pervert” is anywhere amongst them.

His own convictions about himself do nothing to convince his teammates.

Shigeru could say the whole thing is Oikawa’s fault. He’d asked him to look over the game tapes of another team before their practice match, since he’s training him to become the captain and all. He’d felt obliged to agree, though phrasing it in such a way makes it sound like more of a chore, which it isn’t, other than struggling with the weight of his fear of not living up to Oikawa’s expectations.*

*and other feelings (“Yahaba, I’m counting on you!” and a smile that makes something in his chest tingle so he has to manually restart his breathing)

The tapes themselves weren’t that long, but given that he started them later at night after finishing all his homework, he was already at a disadvantage. Additional factors working against him were that the tapes seemed to accelerate the passing of time supernaturally. Every time Shigeru checked the clock, it appeared that an exponential amount of time had passed, which led him to staying up later than any 16 year old reasonably should on a school night. 

Somehow those tapes seemed to accelerate time even when he wasn’t watching them, because the several hours of sleep he managed to get passed in about the time of one or two normal hours.

So he’s tired. After practice, even more so. He zones out in the middle of putting on his socks, gets one on and decides to take a break from the monumental effort. Oikawa pulling off his shirt isn’t a thing he’s watching so much as something that’s happening in front of his eyes. Shigeru isn’t actually taking it in, but he’s assumed to be anyway.

“See something you like, Yahaba?” It’s Matsukawa who notices, and it occurs to Shigeru later that he should have thrown something back at him about looking around places he wasn’t necessarily supposed to instead of faltering.

Instead, Shigeru answers without moving his head, meaning his eyes are still unfortunately fixed on Oikawa. “Huh?”

Oikawa turns around as he tugs his shirt down over his stomach, and Shigeru does catch the last glimpse of tan skin over the waistband of his pants before it disappears. The rest of the image he’d seen but hadn’t registered plays at four times speed in his memory now, and he goes red. “Wh— I wasn’t— I just—” He looks helplessly between the faces of his teammates. Even Watari is smiling at him, the traitor.

“Mattsun, Mattsun,” Oikawa begins, clapping a hand down on the taller boy’s shoulder. “Didn’t you know today was Ogle Your Captain Day?” He winks at Shigeru, who fights down any further blush rising in his cheeks.

Iwaizumi snorts and turns back to his locker. Hanamaki crosses his arms, saying with a grin, “If it were up to you, that would be every day.”

“I think we should make it a real thing!” Oikawa continues, unperturbed. “Especially since we have such a cute captain now.” He’s referring to Shigeru, who wishes for the power to become invisible. “Every 27th of the month is Ogle Your Captain today. Return all that love to your captain that he gives to you.” He moves over behind Shigeru and puts his hands on his shoulders, leaning down so Shigeru can feel his breath moving the hair behind ear. “Look at him! He’s cute!”

“Adorable,” Matsukawa says, managing to patronize Oikawa, but not Shigeru.

The first years are smiling sympathetically at him, while Watari continues to look amused and Kyoutani disappears from the locker room. Shigeru pulls on his other sock and tries not to think about how Oikawa called him cute.

The conversation shifts away from Shigeru’s unintentional staring contest with Oikawa’s midsection and on towards the usual antics, for which Shigeru is thankful, because it gives him time to get on his shoes and escape out the door.

He’s on his way home, halfway managing to suppress residual feelings of embarrassment, when he gets a two texts.

**Oikawa Tooru:** _Looking is free, but if you want to touch, you’ll have to take me out to dinner first_  
**Oikawa Tooru:** _（´・｀ ）♡_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Captain Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183096) by [iwaizumemes (skytramp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes)




End file.
